1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for monitoring razor usage. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indicator incorporated into the handle of a razor to permit the user to maintain a record of the number of times that a razor blade has been used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A razor incorporating structure to enable one to monitor the number of times that a blade has been used would be a desirable product for several reasons. For one thing, it would permit the user to comparison shop more effectively by enabling him to determine which type or brand of blade provides him with the greatest number of confortable shaves. In addition, it would provide him with advanced warning that a particular blade is nearing the end of its life span. With this knowledge, he would known when to have a replacement available, and also can avoid the uncomfortable and sometimes painful experience of shaving with a dull, worn-out blade.
With the recent introduction and rapid growth in popularity of the disposable razor (or razor having a permanently attached blade that is replaced in its entirety when the blade wears out), means for monitoring blade usage becomes even more desirable. This is because disposable razors are somewhat more expensive than replacement blades, and, thus, comparison shopping can result in a more meaningful savings. Also, because the user tends to keep only one or two of these razors on hand at any given time, it becomes more useful for him to known when a replacement should be purchased.
Notwithstanding the desirability of providing means to indicate blade usage, it is clear that for such a feature to be commercially acceptable, it must not appreciably increase the price of the razor. For this reason, many of the blade usage indicators that have previously been developed and that are taught in the prior art are simply not acceptable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,664 illustrates a razor having a rotatable disc attached to the top of the handle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,456 describes a rotatable counter built into a protective cover of the razor; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,575; 2,885,993; 3,229,659; and 3,618,563; all teach counters in the form of sleeves or discs which are rotatable relative to the handle of a razor. Each of the designs illustrated in these patents are quite complex and most would make the cost of the razor, especially a disposable razor, prohibitive. Also, many of them would require substantial redesign of the over-all razor construction making them unsuitable for incorporation into existing razor designs.